A Face in the Crowd
by janesbiotch
Summary: Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon have been partners. They have kept feelings they had for each other hidden for a long time, but things happen and it's time to grab on to what you have. You never know when it can be snatched away. Summary Sucks story a whole lot better.
1. Boom

A/N: I know that i have other stories up here that i need to finish. I will i promise. I promised a story that was a true JISBON story and well this isn't the one i told a couple of people about this one will be a lot more JISBONY then others. I just hope you like it. Will be updating a lot. Oh and for those who wondered a new chapter of Gracia before the weekend is out.

A Face in the Crowd

Chapter 1: Boom

Teresa Lisbon knew immediately that it was going to be one of those mornings. She was already late for work but at least this time she had a good excuse. That excuse was the one, the only Patrick Jane.

Jane was good at his job, and she knew that he was a big part in her success but sometimes, sometimes he could just be a bit much. He liked to play games with people. That was the thing about him, he couldn't just come out and say it was Peter, in the basement, with the crowbar, no he said that kind of thing lacked finesse. His finesse was the reason why she spent most of last night filling out mountains of paper work, while he got to have another dinner with Kristina. She had the right to be upset about him and his shenanigans, it had absolutely nothing to do with being jealous. She wasn't wired that way. So she was on her way to work, and she wasn't going to get him one of his favorite blueberry muffins from the bakery. No he would have to watch her eat her cranberry one.

She had just entered the building when she heard her cellphone ring, she knew it was him. No matter how much she tried to at least stay angry at him for a little while she just couldn't and the familiar smile began to dance across her face.

"What do you want Jane? Are you going to apologize again?" she asked.

"Sorry Teresa, I don't think that Patrick will get that chance to make up your little mishap to you." A voice on the other end sneered. She knew immediately who it was.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I think it's time this game comes to an end don't you, we're both are getting rather old."

"If you think that I'm going to let you hurt him, you have got another…."

"I always told him that tea would be the death of him." He told her cryptically cutting off her statement.

"Jane!" she shouted once the elevator had finally made its way to her floor.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion. When she came around the corner he looked up at her and smiled. She let out a sigh of relief that he seemed to be okay. Red John must've been just playing one of his games, or if he wasn't at least they had time to figure things out. That's was when she heard the humming of the tea kettle.

Patrick walked to the little stove to retrieve the little kettle and start his first cup of the day. That's when she realized too late what was supposed to happen.

"Jane no!" she shouted but it was too late.

Jane releasing the kettle from the stovetop was the trigger in the mechanism in a small bomb that was in the stove. It went off just as she was reaching him. The impact knocked her further from him, he was blown clear across the countertop, and the thing that scared her the most was when the back of his head smacked back end of what use to be the stove. Then everything went deadly quiet.

*A Face in the Crowd*

Everything was a buzz. He couldn't think straight. He had gotten their early and he was just about to have a cup of tea. He remembered someone called his name, but who was that? He just couldn't think straight. The whole left side of his body was one big ball of pain. Someone needed to make it stop. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stabilize the pain, but that wasn't working.

"Jane!" he heard coming from the left.

It took a lot of effort, but he turned his head and saw a figure coming his way. They were crawling, and that's when he noticed that half of the room was on fire, and beams were down all over the place.

"Jane, are you okay?" she asked.

He blinked his eyes rapidly and that's when he saw that it was Lisbon. She had been hurt, she had a giant gash going across her left cheek, but it was her eyes that struck him the most. They were greener than he had ever seen, and she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

He watched her face change. It played out so many emotions, but the ones that were shining through was concern and love. Love, he could see love all in her eyes.

"Oh my head." He sobbed reaching for the back of his head but she stopped him.

"You don't want to do that. I can hear the ambulance Jane, stay with me! You hear me just stay with me!"

Why was she panicked? He was feeling pain in the beginning but now everything felt lighter it was like he was on a cloud.

He looked at her one last time she was truly beautiful. Even with the cut on her face, somehow it made her look lovelier. He had to say it, he knew that he felt something for Kristina but not like for her. He had to tell her.

"Love you." Then everything went black.


	2. Pain and Confusion

Chapter 2: Pain & Confusion

It had been 2 hours. It had been two hours since she had last seen him. There was so many thoughts running through her head. When she had saw his face, and he said those words a part of her came alive for the first time in a long time. He had said that he loved her. Was she one to believe this, he had been dating Kristina pretty heavy now so could she let his words mean anything to her. Although he didn't seem like the kind of person that would just throw around things like the word love. He had loved Angela and he never thought that he would love again, and then he started seeing Kristina. How could she believe those words? She did though, she needed to get out of there.

When the ambulances had come she wanted to go with him. She told them that she was okay, that she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. Jane had gotten the full blast, although it wasn't a bomb meant to kill, but whomever had done this was sending a message. He wasn't' safe and it was her job as a cop, and as his friend and partner to keep him safe. Then they touch her cheek and she grimaced. Something had cut her, and that's when she remembered that before he lost consciousness and before he had said those words to her even he had noticed the cut. She quickly searched the things around her and found a little mirror all the patients got to examine her face.

"It's a pretty nice cut." The doctor said as he entered her room. "You are lucky though, considering what happened to your friend it could've be a whole lot worst. You got about 14 stitches, but when it heals the scarring will be minimum.

When she looked at the scar she could tell that it really wasn't' going to be that bad. It really didn't matter, she wasn't really that vain, she had already told herself that all the nicks and bruises she got was just part of the job description. Then she thought about Jane.

"My friend Patrick Jane, he was brought in with me. How is he? The blast had really hit him and he had lost consciousness before the ambulance got there."

I'm not in charge of his case I was assigned to yours, all I can tell you is that he was taken into surgery."

"I have to get to him." She told the doctor as she leaped from the bed.

If it hadn't been the dizzy spell to stop her, it sure as hell would've been the fact that she didn't have anything on except one of those hospital gowns that does absolutely nothing for you.

"You will do no such thing, now I know that one of those cops out there must be your friend and I will tell them to keep you posted, but you have a mild concussion yourself. So you are to get back in that bed, do you understand me?"

She looked back up in the eyes of the doctor who was slowly helping her get back in bed. She read on his nametag that he was a Dr. Shawn Spencer. He was very attractive, and maybe if Jane hadn't said those words to her a few hours ago she would've been tempted to flirt a little. Despite what everyone at the precinct thought, she was in fact a lady and she did know how to pursue the opposite sex. So she let him help her back to bed.

"Oh please doctor, anything you can find out about my friend would be extremely helpful. I don't think that I could rest before I knew if he was okay or not." She told him as she smiled at him.

"I'll see what I can find out for you." Then he left the room.

Lisbon smiled to herself, yea she could totally flirt when she needed too.

*A Face in the Crowd*

"How longer do you think it's going to be? I can't believe you called her here?" Agent Grace Van Pelt whispered to one Wayne Rigsby as they waited in a room that they were told would be Patrick Jane's.

"Grace I couldn't just leave her in the dark about it, they have been seeing each other for months now." He told her explaining why she had called Kristina Frye down there.

"Well seeing each other and being married are two completely different things, you had no right to call her down here I don't think he would want her to be worried or see him this way." She told him hoping that he would get why she was so upset that the "psychic" was there now.

"Cho tell her that I did the right thing?" Rigsby looked from back up from his friend.

"The boss is still labeled as his next of kin, and she was already here. There was no real reason for Kristina to have to be notified."

"Well thanks Cho. Will you ever agree with me about anything?"

"Sure when you do something right?"

Rigsby might have gotten angry at his friend but this was the norm for the two of them, why he could practically see the smile about to appear on Cho's face. It was something that they needed to take their minds off the current situations.

"Do you think this was that Red John?" Kristina asked from where should stood by the doorway.

"We aren't sure, Lisbon said that she had received a phone call, but then the ambulance took her away."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of Patrick so much, how is Teresa, you and I both know that's the first thing he's going to want to know. If he's alright?

"He is going to be just fine." Van Pelt told her as she approached her to show her a little comfort.

Right on cue, two orderlies pulled in a bed carrying the consultant.

*AC*

Unconsciousness. He liked to be unconscious. When you're unconscious you feel no pain. Everything is care free, and sometimes, sometimes the dreams are so pure you wish you could stay in them forever. He was not unconscious.

The first thing he felt was the pain in his head. It was so painful. It was like five people were on various sides of his head and in front of him stabbing him vigorously with a pitch fork. It hut, it hurt like hell. He wanted to open his eyes and for stronger meds. To be feeling something like this he had to be in a hospital of some kind. So first he needed to open his eyes, then he was going to ask for meds, and then Lisbon he needed Lisbon.

When he did open his eyes, he was very confused. They were three people in his room that he didn't recognize.

"Jane, everything is going to be alright. You're in hospital do you remember what happened?" Kristina asked as she took his hand in hers.

"Who are you?" he asked confused.


	3. Lisbon

Chapter 3: Lisbon

No matter how he tried he couldn't calm himself. Everything seemed like it should but it wasn't. Three people stood before him claiming to be whom they surely weren't. He didn't know what kind of joke was being played but this was not the time.

"Who are you?" he asked again, trying and failing to keep the panic from his voice.

"Patrick it's me Kristina, don't you remember what happened?" she asked touching his shoulder.

She tried to hide the look of hurt on her face when he pulled away, but she failed. What was wrong with him? Did he have amnesia?

"Jane, do you remember me?" Van Pelt asked.

Jane looked at the woman who asked it, and he just couldn't place her face. She had red hair, and she dressed a lot like Grace, but that's where the similarities ended. Her nose was all wrong, and there was something wrong with her eyes. They were too close together.

"You are not Grace, I worked with her for over five years, and did you think I wouldn't know what she looked like? Where's Lisbon? Where's Lisbon?

*AC*

Teresa was startled awake. It took her few moments to realize where she was. She was in the hospital, and there had been a bomb at the precinct. She sat up and took a few deep breaths to center herself. That doctor had said that he was going to go and find out what he could about Jane but he never came back. Screw that, it was time she found out what was going on herself. She pulled back the covers and got up from the bed.

*AC*

He knew he must look like a lunatic. He was positive of that, but he had to get out of there. Everyone was trying to make him believe things that weren't true, it was just like when he had been locked up before. Had he been locked up again? He'd been good, and he hadn't tried to hurt himself again. Had he? Everything was so jumbled, but he remembered being knocked down, and Lisbon was there. Lisbon, was there and she was covered in blood. Something had happened to her face. Had he hurt her? Had Red John hurt her?

"Mr. Jane, why don't you calm down? We assure you no one here is trying to hurt you?" an orderly told him as he tried to close in on the distraught man.

They thought he was stupid. He wasn't stupid, he knew they were trying to box him in, but they wouldn't he wouldn't let them get away with it. He had taken a scalpel when no one was looking. It was just on a tray he had passed. He was just going to find Lisbon and then he could rest. His head was killing him, but he had to find her. She would make it better.

"What did you do with Lisbon? I don't belong here, I'm not crazy?" he told them waving around the scalpel.

"We know that. There was an accident, come on Jane let's get you back in bed." Grace told him from the right.

"Don't try to placate me like you know me. Just because you have on her perfume, and you're wearing her clothes do not make you Grace. I know Grace, and you're not her!" he shouted as he backed up against a door.

He took one more calming breath and back into the room slamming the door in the faces of his assailants.

He didn't know what was going on but he knew that he had to find Lisbon and she would know what to do. He just had to get his shit together, because even he knew he was acting a little insane. He flicked on light switch where he was and that's when he noticed he was in a bathroom.

Now entering a bathroom to get your bearing is when things are supposed to calm down. You're supposed to be able to splash some water on your face and get centered. The thing was there was something wrong with the mirror. Patrick Jane stared at the face in the mirror but it wasn't his reflection staring back at him.

He blinked rapidly, and he ran his hand over his face more times than he could count, and no matter what he did the face that looked back at him wasn't his. He started doing things, so that the face would mimic him like reflections did, and it did, but it wasn't his face.

The reflection was blonde, and had curly hair, it even seemed to have his weird blue green smoky eyes that he always that was rare to him but it wasn't his face. His nose was different, and his ears were small. This was not happening. He wasn't losing his mind. More importantly he couldn't stay in the bathroom.

*AC*

She had to find him. That was the plan. She was just going to find Van Pelt or Rigsby and they would point her in the right direction. That was her plan, but apparently something was going on in the hospital. People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and she even saw a couple of security guards. She decided right then that this had to be the direction that Jane was in.

"Boss thank god you're here. There's something wrong with Jane. He doesn't believe we're who we say we are." Rigsby told her once she rounded the corner.

Before she could even reply to that a door flies out and Jane practically falls out.

"Jane?" she asks as she does her best to help him stand.

"Oh Lisbon, I found you. Thank God, you have to help me." He stated franticly.

"What's going on Jane? What are you even doing out of bed?" she asked clearly concerned.

"They don't have the right faces." Then his body went completely limp in her arms.

A/N: Have you figured it out yet?


	4. Proso What?

Chapter 4: Proso what?

Kristina was livid. She was trying her best not to feel that way but she couldn't. For the past few months, she had finally got Jane to open up and accept her into his life. It was working, they never talked about their business, because she still knew that he thought that she was a fake. She knew the truth though, she knew that deep down he knew that she was the real deal but he didn't accept that because then he would have to accept something about himself. She thought that she had gotten through though, but apparently she was still second on the list, or was that third. She thought she had to compete with a dead woman, but looks like he had a partner also on the list.

"He remembered her right, I mean I'm not imagining things?" Kristina asked Van Pelt who decided to stay with her.

"I don't know I mean, he did say her name but then he just passed out. I mean we can't be sure that he remembered."

"He did, but I mean that means nothing right, I mean our relationship is so new and he and Teresa, well they're best friends and have been that way forever it's only normal that he remembers her."

"Yea exactly."

Van Pelt could see the hut in the woman's eyes and a part of her felt for her. The other part in her though, well that part was happy. Jane remember Lisbon and that's how it was meant to be. You just can't have Lisbon without Jane. This woman was a psychic how could she not see this coming?

*AC*

Teresa Lisbon was confused. She had gotten up to find out how her pain in the ass consultant was doing, but then when he collapsed in her arms and she was back at headquarters with a bomb going off. At least they had let her have her clothes back. She couldn't bare all the looks of people looking at her backside. Now two doctors stood before her with grim looks on their face. One of them was the ever so attractive Shawn Spencer, and the other was an older doctor. She didn't like the looks of him.

"So tell me how he doing?" she asked nervously.

Ms. Lisbon, did you know that Patrick Jane named you his next of kin and medical proxy?" asked the stern doctor.

"No I wasn't aware, and that's Special Agent Lisbon."

"Take a look at this X-ray, do you see this shadow right here?"

"Yea."

"Although we haven't had time to run more test we think that Jane is suffering from a rare case of Prosopagnosia."

That was pretty much the last pure thing I heard that the doctor said. I'm not up to par when it comes to medical jargon. Prosopagnosia or what he later referred to as "face blindness" is when a person can't recall face. So now for Jane everyone that he has ever met in his life is a stranger. So when he looks at people like Van Pelt, Rigsby, or even Kristina the faces that he knew them by is not the face that he sees. They had no idea what face he saw, but it wasn't their face. "Face Blindness" was that something real? That couldn't be true though he knew her. How could they explain that?

"That can't be true, he came right up to me, and he said Lisbon. He had no idea who the rest of them were, but he knew me. If this is true, how do you explain that?"

"We think it has something to do with that." Dr. Spencer replied pointing to her face.

"When you were brought in you said that the two of you had been involved in some kind of explosion. You said that before he lost consciousness that he had commented on the cut that you had gotten. We all know how good he is with his memory, and we are thinking that he held on to that memory and that is how he knows you are you."

"So you are telling me that when he ran up to me, he had no idea who I was? That he was looking at my scar? I don't believe you. Is this permanent?" she asked looking back at the sleeping man.

"Generally yes it is permanent, but we don't think that's the case when it comes to Patrick."

"Why is that?" she asked trying to remember all of this.

"We think that it is due to the bruising here. In time it will heal and then he may return to normal. It's just more of a wait and see type thing. We'll know more when he wakes up."

"So you're telling me, that there's a chance that he wakes up and he may not know who the hell I am? That even when he looks in the mirror he doesn't see his own face?"

"Yes, he's going to need lots of people around him right now to see him through this. He's going to need to lean on someone and I'm thinking he's going to want that person to be you."

"He won't want me. He's seeing Kristina, she'll take care of him. We're friends, but he's in love with her."

She had said it. She had said that statement without choking on it as he got caught in her throat. Of course she'd be there for him. He was Patrick, she'd be by he side through everything she loved him.

"Right now we don't want to have him upset, so if he decides that you are the person that he wants to be there for him, can we count on you to be there?" Dr. Spencer asked again giving her a knowing smile.

That's when she realized through this whole conversation she had never let go of his hand, and she was mindlessly running her other hand through his hair in a calming manner.

"When he wakes up I'm here for as long as he wants me to be."

"Good we'll give you a few minutes alone with him."

She watched as they both left before turning back her attention to Jane. His face was so beautiful when he was sleeping. All of the tension had drained from his body, and he just looked at peace. Could he really have this thing? That couldn't be good for him. She realized that his memory was who he was. He remembered everything, and every face he had ever met. How would he survive in their world not being able to recognize the faces of his friends? What about Red John? If he found this out, how would he use this setback to hurt the consultant?

"Oh Jane, what have you gotten yourself into now?" she asked him as she climbed up on top of the bed beside him.

She just wanted to rest her eyes for a minute, she was so tired. She was shocked when she felt him sighed and lean in closer to her. It was like he wanted to make sure she was there.

"Lisbon." He sighed not opening his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Jane I'm here." She told him resting her head on his chest. She knew it was wrong but she just wanted to hear his heartbeat, that it was strong and that he was going to be okay.

"Love you." He whispered.

She looked up to see if he was awake. She wasn't shocked that he was still sleeping, but he had said again. That's twice in one day he had said again. She looked to the doo where she knew that his girlfriend was there waiting for news. It was wrong of her, and deep down she knew it, but at that moment she just didn't care.

"I love you too." She told him. She sweetly kissed his cheek and closed her eyes for a little rest.

A/N: God this chapter was killing me you will not believe. I didn't know how I was going to do all the technical crap. It's not going to follow the disorder truthfully, because most people who have it don't recover. I haven't decided quite yet if he recovers. This story will have lots of Jisbon moments. Also it's going to have Red John moments, I mean after all he blew the guy up. I'll update soon.


	5. A Whole New World

Chapter 4: A Whole New World

Suffering from severe brain damage can really make a person lose all concentration. Okay I'm suffering from severe brain damage, but there's something going on up there, and right now I don't care to listen to the things they are telling me. "Facial Blindness" that's going to be my world now. Every face that I see is not the face of the occupants wearing them, it's like the world was rewritten while I was asleep, and we are suffering from some kind of body snatchers, or pod people.

I was finally starting to a new relationship with someone, and now with one flinch of the wrist I think I ruined it. Kristina Frye was never my choice for moving on, I liked her. She is an enigma that I want to crack. She reminds me of my old self, and how I use to use the things around me to make innocent strangers think that I was communicating with their love ones from beyond the grave. I knew it was wrong but it kept me in designer clothes, and I had so much money I didn't know what to do with it. Then Red John came and he taught me that I should've appreciated the finer things that I had other than material things.

Red John is another thing. What happens if he finds out about this? For all I know this doctor could be Red John. Is he?

"Mr. Jane are you listening?" Dr. Joyner asked.

"I'm sorry, I must've zoned out there for a minute.

He had to get his self together, he was not going back to padded cells and strait jackets.

"Take a look at these?" Dr. Joyner asked passing Jane two photographs.

I knew that this was some kind of test, if this who "face blindness" thing was true I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that. I see two woman, they both have brownish hair and green eyes. They have nice smiles, but that's about it. They look boring, bland, I tucked their faces away in my memory palace for later. I'm sure he's going to give them back to me and I have to remember what they look like.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"Two woman, they aren't used to smiling, so it looks awkward."

"Mr. Jane those are two pictures of the same person."

"What?" he asked confuse

He looked at the two photos again and they looked nothing alike, and he was telling him they were the same person.

"I know that it can be hard to comprehend, but yes they are the same person. Furthermore they are both pictures of Teresa Lisbon."

Jane looked back at the woman who had been sitting silently there with him the whole time. When he looked at her there was no doubt who she was, the bouncy auburn hair, the dimpled chin with matching cheeks, it was Lisbon. He knew her, and the bandage she wore on the side of her face reminded him that he had almost lost her.

"Are they really?" he asked looking at her closely, trying to see if he face would give away her answer.

"I'm sorry Jane, I got them from an album from home, and they both are of me." She sighed reaching for his hand.

NO matter what anyone said she was not taking advantage of the predicament that Jane was in. Now she didn't even want to be here, this was the place for Kristina. Kristina is the girlfriend and she should be holding his hand, but she's not. She can't take this, so she is the one who has to be there for him at his doctor's appointment. He had made her his POA and that was yet another thing that Kristina Frye wasn't found of. It wasn't her fault, Jane trusted her, he needed her, and as long as he did she would be there for him. She squeezed his had a little longer than needed, she hoped he knew just how important he was to her.

*AC*

Kristina had tidied up the living room, and now she was working on the kitchen. It was crazy, when she would go and stay over at Patrick's place he seemed so anal about everything, now that he had been staying with her he barely cleaned up anything. Maybe it was because his mobility was still limited. As she pick up yet another one of his tea cups she thought to herself how Teresa should be the one cleaning up after him. After all he made her his POA. She was pulled from her thoughts by the doorbell.

"Grace, what a surprise." She pasted on a smile as she let in the redhead.

"I was on my way to work and I thought I'd drop by and see how he was doing?" she asked."

"He's not here, he had to meet with the doctor this morning, they were going to try and help him cope with his condition."

"Oh so I'm guessing that he's with the boss."

"Yes she picked him up this morning. She took him to the doctor, after all she's his POA, and of course he recognizes her, but every time he sees me he flinches. I can't even touch him, or hold his hand, or comfort him after a nightmare." She explained as she through the cup she'd been holding.

"He's having nightmares?" Grace asked worried.

"Yea, he says that he keeps reliving the night of their deaths, but it's weird because they had different faces. You know he keeps a picture of them in his wallet, sometimes when we're out he takes it out and looks at it, but since this happened….." she trailed off.

"What? We're friends Kristina and I'm here for you. What?"

"Ever since it happened, even their faces have changed, the only face that he really recognizes is hers. I shouldn't let it get to me, I mean I heard what the doctor said and she said it was because her face was the last he saw, and because of the bandage, but what if it's more? Am I just fooling myself Grace, does he have feelings for her? Please tell me, and be honest."

"They've been through a lot, and they have feelings but they would never act on them. He wants to keep her safe and protected from Red John. I'm only telling you this because we are friends, he cares for you, but the feelings he has for Teresa, well there different.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me. Come I'll walk you out, I'm going to be late for a client." She stated standing up and walking towards the door with Grace in tow.

*AC*

I took him to the park. After the appointment, that I'm sure he didn't listen to a word the doctor said, and he probably won't go to the therapist that he recommended, I took him to the park. I couldn't pretend to know what it might feel like to be him. To look at people that I see every day, and not recognize their faces. I wonder what he sees when he sees Cho, or Rigsby or even Ron. What kind of face does his mind cook up? That's why I bring him to the park. He can people watch, he doesn't know if these are there real faces or not, that's what I like to do when we're together. If I'm the only face he recognizes, I put him in a room of people he doesn't know, that way he doesn't feel like a stranger in a new world. I'm here for him, however he needs me.

"Your phone keeps ringing, you can talk to her if you want. I'll go over there."

"No!" he shouted over excitedly.

"Jane, I'm not leaving, but if you have to take Kristina's call its fine. She's your girlfriend."

"Every time I see her she has a different face. The hair is the same, the clothes, the perfume, the mannerisms. They all scream Kristina, but when I look into her eyes it's not her face staring back at me. When I look at you, I see you. I wanna stay here with you. When we sit here it's like nothing changed, do I have to go back to Kristina's now?"

"No, we can stay here as long as you need."

She watched as he ignored yet another call from Kristina. She really shouldn't be enjoying it, but a little piece of her was happy that he wanted to sit there with her on that bench and just forget about everything. She could do that, she had her phone her team could take care of things, and they would let her know if she was needed. Right now she had to be here for Jane

*AC*

Maybe she was just being paranoid. She had called him three times now and it kept going to voicemail. Was she just being paranoid? Or was it that she knew they were together, had she become the jealous girlfriend? No, she knew someone was following her, she could feel their eyes on her the whole time she was at her last two appointments. Someone was stalking her and she had to get away.

She entered the underground parking lot and heading for her car. That's when she heard the engine start, a car was coming right at her. She reached in her pocket and speed dialed Jane one more time, but before she could here if he picked up strong hands pulled her out of the way right as the car was about to strike her.

She shrieked and frantically crawled away from the man who had helped her. She looked into the eyes of the stranger and felt relieved immediately. It was the man from her last reading.

"Seems like that car tried take you down. Should we call the police?" he asked concerned.

"No that's quite alright, I have someone to call, I just hope he picks up this time."

"Well please, allow me to stay with you until he arrives. Come back up to my apartment we can have some tea." He told her with his gentle face.

"Sure Roy I'd like that, and then you could tell me about this missing persons case you're working on."

"It would be my pleasure." He told her leading her back to his apartment.

A/N: Not really happy with this chapter. Everyone is sort of out of character. They'll be back to their normal selves in the next. Well what do u think? Looks like Kristina has gotten her, by a show of hands how many are happy lol. More soon.


	6. The Secret's Out

Chapter 6: The Secret's Out

Kristina woke with a start. She tried to look around for her surroundings and she was shocked to find that she was in her bedroom. The next thing that surprised her was that she wasn't tied or bind in anyway. She was resting comfortably on her bed. Had it all been a dream, did this Roy merely help her home and she fell into some sort of sleep because of the ordeal of it all? She closed her eyes and tried to gather bearings, and she immediately knew that she needed to find her phone.

She hopped from her bed and was stunned even more to find that it was on the charger on her dresser. She picked it up and immediately dialed Patrick's number again. She looked up and she saw a masked figure behind her and she was immediately stroke with a vision.

**_IN the Vision… _**

_She had gotten out of bed and had gone to the dresser and retrieved her phone. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a masked figure come up behind her. Before she would have time to react, he would grab her from behind and cut her throat. It wouldn't be a kill cut, but one to make her suffer and unable to move. He would spend the next hour or so torturing her in ways that she never could imagine, until she would finally die due to blood loss. No one would hear her, and no one would come to her rescue. This would be her final moments on this earth and even in her vision her final words were to Patrick….._

**_Now…_**

She was immediately grabbed from behind. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to scream, but he was making it hard to follow through with that plan.

"Please, don't do this." She begged.

"My my my Dr. Frye, I was about to say that you didn't see this one coming but I do believe that would be a lie." He snickered and made that first slice.

*AC*

"No!" he screamed back to consciousness. He looked around frantically and he noticed that he had fallen asleep in Lisbon's car. He had fallen asleep and she had just left him there to fend for himself. He took in his surroundings and they seemed to be in some kind of parking lot, but he was surrounded by cop cars so that told him why she had left him in the car he was perfectly safe surrounded by their men in blue. A case, that was perfect. He could do a murder right now, it didn't matter if the face was unfamiliar all he had to do was take in the evidence around him, and find the killer. That would take his mind off the wasteland that was his life now.

He knew that Lisbon and even Kristina thought that he wasn't paying attention to the things that the doctor said but he was and he understood everything. Faces were like a blank canvas to him. No one had anything that made them sparkle, that made them who they were. When he looked at Grace he didn't see that crooked little smile that only she knew how to wear to perfection, or the way that her eyes had flecks of gold, he didn't even see his favorite little patch of freckles that she had on her nose. They were cute, they were shaped like a little butterfly, and they were everything that made Grace. Now we he looked at her the only way he knew that she was Grace, was by remembering that she drags her left foot a little when she walks because of an old touch football injury back when she was playing to please her father, or that every other day she smells of Cocoa Butter because of a shampoo she is using on her hair. The finer details, he mind is constantly on now, even when it usually didn't have to be. He taken in every detail, but the details tell lies.

Then there was Lisbon. Lisbon who made the case of "face blindness" that he was afflicted with special. Her face was the face that he knew. In a world full of strangers, there she was. Her hair shiny like the nicest silk, if he didn't know any better he would say that she had been washing it a little extra since his accident because every morning when she came to see him it was extra shiny. She would greet him with that smile that he loved, and a blueberry muffin. She would unravel the paper from around it and hand it to him carefully, because she just knew that his hand and entire arm still hurt like hell but he was too stubborn to take the meds prescribed to him. She would hand him a to go cup of his favorite tea and he would gladly drink it and it taste like pure heaven, even though those very pills that he told himself he wasn't going to take were swimming around in it because she knew that he hadn't taken them.

She knew him, she knew him like a book and he loved her. He loved her so much, but he couldn't tell her. Every day he wanted to tell her more and more but he couldn't because the day that he said it out loud would be the day that Red John would come and take her. He would come and take her and kill her and that last piece of sanity that he had left would break and he would never be able to pick up the pieces again. She was his lifeline, and he knew that she knew it and it killed him every day that he could reciprocate the love that she gave him.

He looked at his phone and noticed that he had another call from Kristina. Two actually and it looked like she had left a well thought message. He would listen to it later, right now there was a crime to investigate. He couldn't believe that he was actually a little excited.

*AC*

Teresa Lisbon wanted to go home. She had never come to a crime scene and regretted it more than what was right before her eyes right now. She needed to get out of there, and she needed to get out of there now. She also needed to get out of there before a certain someone woke up and decided to go on a wander. She couldn't believe this, and she knew that she would never be able to forget it for a long time. She was on her way back up the hill and she heard her favorite consultant arguing with his favorite ME Brett Partridge. She froze. In her life a moment she didn't need to freeze and she was frozen in place. This was not going to be good, not good at all.

He knew that word had gotten around about what had happened to him, and right now he had never been so happy not to recognize people because they all were giving him the weirdest looks. Well that's all accept Partridge, it appeared that weasel was a weasel no matter the face. His brain just had decided to cook up an even more weasel face for him. There was something off about him though, he wasn't as talkative as normal, and even when he had tried to get under his skin, he had grown quiet. The whole scene had grown quiet. Oh well time to show them I still got it.

The first thing he noticed was that he was wrong they weren't in a parking lot they were in a landfill. This was a body dump, and this poor woman had suffered. She had cuts all over her face. She had been wearing a light blue dress, but it was not drenched with blood. When he looked at her nails they were clearly some skin under them, she had fought and she had fought hard. The madman had showed her no mercy. Her eyes were open and they called out to him for a reason, he didn't know why. She wore a black chord around her neck and on the end of it was a paper…

_FLASHBACK_

_Where are we going? I just thought we'd have a little picnic in the park. Get you away from all of this." She told him as she gesture to a board that sat in the corner with every Red John clipping he had collected since he began working with the CBI._

_"How did you know I was up here?" he asked but he already knew._

_"Teresa thought you needed a distraction, that a case this morning reminded you of your wife. I'm so sorry Patrick. You know if you want I could try and contact her for you." She told him sincerely._

_"What do you have there?" he asked pulling the chord from around her neck._

_She knew that it was his tactic to change the subject, but she would let it go for now. She couldn't stop the blush when she noticed that he had found her out._

_"Are you wearing the crane around your neck?" he asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, it's the first thing you ever gave me. I watched you do it and I still don't know how. It's so beautiful, I want to keep it with me every day to remind me of that day. So are you going to let me distract you for a while? I brought sandwiches." She smiled dangling the basket before him so he could also catch the aroma of what had to be homemade blueberry muffins._

_"I could eat." He smiled leading the way from his hideout at the CBI._

_He wasn't happy that Teresa had shared with her his whereabouts. He only liked the fact that she knew where to find him when he slipped off to think. He had started seeing Kristina after a conversation with Lisbon. She had told him to try seeing someone that it wouldn't be disrespectful. He didn't want Lisbon to be put in danger, and they were policies about office romances, and he sure didn't want to be another Rigsby and Van Pelt. Kristina was nice and she was an enigma that he indeed wanted to figure out. She helped past the times, and with her the days were so dark._

**_Now…._**

Lisbon didn't know what did it but she realized the very moment that it happened. He stopped analyzing the body, and just started looking at it. No one around could tell the difference. No one knew him the way that she did and she saw it, recognition. She knew that he wasn't cured of this affliction that he had, but something about her had triggered in his brain that it was Kristina. Jane had always been closed off, unemotional, he acted as if nothing affected him. She knew that it had to be because of what he had seen in that room that night. He had told her what happened and how he had tried to hurt himself and he ended up in a psych ward, and that Sophie Miller had helped him find his way through the darkness. She didn't know what to expect, but it sure as hell was not what happened next.

"Kristina." He gasped.

Then it was like things that he hadn't noticed came into focus. All of her fingernails were the same color, accept the pinky. The pinky was the color of the previous day. That blue dress that looked unfamiliar at first he knew now it was the one that her son had got her for Mother's Day two years ago. Yes, Kristina had a twelve year old son that lived with her ex-husband in Idaho. Someone was going to have to tell that little boy that his mother was gone. Her husband would be devastated. He had met him recently and it was so clear that he still loved her, and he didn't approve of their relationship. His brain was making so many connections, too many connections and his head begin to pound. He felt sick, he was going to vomit, and totally lose it in front of everyone.

"Jane?" he heard Lisbon call out to him.

It was too much, she would be next. He had done this because Kristina was in his life. The bomb was for him, but this was for her. This was for surviving, and for feeling any kind of happiness. He would never feel happy again. He had to get away. He got up quickly to step away from the body, to leave and shatter away from prying eyes, but then he noticed his hands. He had her blood on his hands, and that piece of sanity that he had been clinging to, well it picked that moment to shatter.

It took Lisbon, Rigsby, and Cho to pull Jane away from the body of Kristina. No one knew how to react to a total emotional Jane. He was crying, but not gentle and silent tears but heart wrenching, body shaking, mind destroying sobs. No one could do anything about, but everyone wanted it to stop.

"It's okay Jane. We'll get this guy. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt so deeply for her." Teresa told him as he sobbed on her shoulder.

It felt good o be comforted by her. She smelt of Cinnamon and apples, and just everything that he loved about her. He felt safe, and he knew that it was wrong.

"Get the hell away from me." He shouted rising to his feet.

"Jane I just want you to know that I'm here for you, I'm so sorry." She tried for comfort again.

"I have to get out of here. I just need time to think."

"Well come back to the station with us. I know that it might be hard to look at photos and work this case, but come on we can get this guy and make him pay."

"No! I'm going to leave. Everyone I touch get hurt in the end. Charlotte, Angela, and now Kristina. If he figures out how much I love you then you'll be next."

He pushed her off and walked away. She knew she should be trying to catch him, but everything had stopped. She couldn't breathe. Patrick Jane had just told her he loved her, and what made matters worse was he told her in front of everyone else.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I think I went to much with this chapter. I was going for longer and then I was trying to be I don't know what. I liked it. Hope you do to. I'll update soon. Hey out of my other stories, which one would you like me to update?


	7. Coming Undone

A/N: I'm totally liking that you all are loving this story. Because it's the mentalist of course I have changed some things from the plot of the movie but I hope you are still liking it. Also check out the movie of the same title it's great. This chapter and the next chapter will be dedicated to my a good friend nic73 if you guys haven't read her stories then you better get on over to her profile because she is awesome. They are too many awesome things to say about all of her stories so I won't I'll just let you bask in her brilliance.

Chapter 7: Coming Undone

She had just let him leave. She had got caught up in her feelings and the fact that he had said the L-Word in front of everyone that she let him leave. He had been blown up, he was injured, and no one he saw looked like they should. He was in danger, and she'd let him get away. Now she had been driving around all day trying to find him, the rest of the team had volunteered to help but he still was a bit skittish around people he knew all of a sudden having different faces. That was another reason why she shouldn't have let him get away, and what about his arm. She was trying Kristina's place last, she hoped that he was there.

*AC*

When he had left Lisbon there with Kristina he didn't know where he would end up. A part of him wanted to go to the CBI but he was sure they would look for him there first, and then he was going to go home, but he hadn't been back there since everything went boom. He had been staying at Kristina's since all of this happened, and he was there now. He was there standing in her bedroom, at her blood stained sheets, and a smiley face that he hated with every fiber of his being.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed and he slid to the floor in front of the bed.

How could he do this to her? It was her fault, he chose her to protect Lisbon. He knew that Red John knew that he wasn't serious about her, but he thought that because he knew that he wasn't serious about her he wouldn't hurt her. He showed him in the end that it didn't matter, anyone he touched would pay in the end. They would pay until he paid with his life. That was what the bomb was for, Red John was tired of their cat and mouse and he wanted to end it, and because he got away Kristina had to be the latest casualty. It chilled him to his very core to think about who might be next.

He took his phone from his pocket and noticed the flashing light, he had three voicemails. The question was did he really want to listen to them right now?

*AC*

She had found him. She didn't know why she didn't check here first. She knew that this had to be hurting him, how was she going to comfort him? The last time someone close to him died he was institutionalized. No she wouldn't let that happen, she would leave her job, she would do anything to keep him safe, and sane, and with her. She needed him to be okay. She walked into the bedroom and she instantly froze. This was where Kristina Frye had died. This was where she had spent the last hours of her life, and this was where Patrick Jane was coming undone. She wanted to walk in and comfort him, but he was clutching his cellphone. What was he doing? She froze when a familiar voice filled the too quiet bedroom.

**_Message 1:_**

_I know that you're with the doctors, that part of why I'm leaving this message now. I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to get jealous. I know that you have put her in charge of your medical affairs, and I get that. She's been there since, well since you knew her. I know how you feel about her, only a fool wouldn't know. I don't think she knows, or maybe she does and just respects your wishes to stay away. I get it, you're keeping her safe and I'm safe. I know that you like me, and we have fun together. You smile a lot more now and are just a sweet person. I can't imagine what this is doing to you, to look at me and not see me, but you have to realize what this is doing to me. It hurts me that no one on the planet looks like you remember them but when you look at her you see her face! Why her? Why not me? You're living here with me! I hold you when you wake up screaming! It's fine for me to touch you then but any other time…..I'm sorry this is not where this message was supposed to go. Listen to what the doctor says, mind Teresa and be good. I'm meeting with Roy again, maybe we could have lunch? Call me if you want. I love you._

Teresa knew that it was wrong to be here listening, but he hadn't asked her to leave yet. He had to know she was there, and she wanted to be there for him, however he needed her. It just wasn't right you know, even she knew how he felt about her and she still wanted to be a part of his life. She didn't blame her, up until a few days ago she didn't ever think that he would say those words out loud to her, but she knew that she was with him until the end. She would stay with him until he killed Red John, or Red John killed him. That was just the way it was, once you let Patrick Jane into your life you were there forever.

**_Message 2:_**

_Hey it's me. I think you should be done by now, how did everything go? If I know you right, you have pissed off Lisbon and she has you in a diner somewhere trying to ease the tension with a blueberry muffin, or maybe it's an ice cream kind of afternoon?" she smirked laughing. I think it must be losing my mind today, everywhere that I go I get this feeling that someone is there watching me. I know, I know I'm working too hard. I have to do this, I know you don't agree with my methods and you still think that I'm a fraud but I'm going to prove to me that I'm on the level. I do what I do help people Patrick just like you did. I know that you say that isn't the case with you but you and I know better right. I'm truly sorry for what's happening to you and I know that you are tired of me apologizing but I can't stop. I'm here for you. Looks like I'm going to have to see Roy now he was busy earlier so no lunch, call me later I have a great idea for dinner. Love you._

He could barely see the room in front of him he was crying so hard. He hadn't had a break down like this sense losing Charlotte and Angela. This was totally different, it wasn't the same. He loved them so deeply, and he knew that he didn't love Kristina. He was quite fond of her, and with each one of these messages he knew that she was in love with him. She cared about him, she wanted to be there for him, and she needed him. Yet another person needed him and he was nowhere to be found. He was off doing something that was not important. This "face blindness" was not important. What was important was Kristina's life. Now it was over. Michael Frye no longer had a mother. He was coming down for the weekend, but then he had his accident and she postponed because they were supposed to do something together. Something together as a family. She was trying to give him a life back. What did it get her? Death that was his gift.

**_Message 3:_**

_At first it was hard to hear the message. The only sound from the phone was traffic. Then he heard a car speeding by and a loud shriek. Kristina was screaming._

_"Seems like that car tried take you down. Should we call the police?" a male voice asked concerned._

_"No that's quite alright, I have someone to call, and I just hope he picks up this time." _

_"Well please, allow me to stay with you until he arrives. Come back up to my apartment we can have some tea." The voice said calmly._

_"Sure Roy I'd like that, and then you could tell me about this missing persons case you're working on."_

_"It would be my pleasure."_

_"Damn it, it's his voicemail Roy, let me leave a message. Hey Jane it's me, some asshole just tried to run me down. I'm a little frazzled I'll admit, but I'm still at Roy's place. I'm going to go up there and have some tea. I don't want you to worry about me, I just want to forget about it. I'll tell Teresa tomorrow okay, I just wanted to hear your voice you know but I guess you're still a little busy. Call me okay, I think I'd prefer if you came and got me."_

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She was in that room and she was pulling him the best she could from the floor. He gasped, when she grazed his arm.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, come on you can't be here, when need to call a team and they need to come in and…

"She needed me and I was with you, she called me and he took her and he brought her back here and he….he…he…" he trailed off when he phone made yet another sound.

**_On the phone….._**

_"Please, don't do this." She begged._

_"My my my Dr. Frye, I was about to say that you didn't see this one coming but I do believe that would be a lie." He snickered and made that first slice._

Teresa tried and failed at making a sound when she heard the knife cut through Kristina. They were hearing it, he was killing her and little did she know it Kristina was recording the whole thing. Patrick was frozen in her arms, it was as if he had literally shattered right before her. His face was slack and his eyes showed no emotion. He had shut down on her. He was in shock. Beads of sweats begin to form on his forehead, and his breaths were coming in loud and short gasps and wheezes. She was no doctor but she knew this couldn't be good.

"Jane listen to me, don't listen to that. Look at me focus on me." She told him trying to get him to listen and focus on her, and trying to get the phone from his death grip.

It was a hard task but damn it she was determined to do it. This was not happening, she was not about to sit there and listen to the death of Kristina Frye on his cellphone. Then it happened, on what had to be her last breath she let out a gut wrenching Patrick and his eyes rolled back in his head and went limp for the second time in a month in her arms. She grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall as it shattered into pieces.

"Wake up Jane! Wake up, don't you die on me!" she shouted taking out her cellphone.

She had to get him help. What she had just witnessed was one of the worst things ever. She would never be able to erase that final phone call from her mind, but she had to keep it together for Patrick. She couldn't lose him.


	8. Turning the Tables

Chapter 8: Turning the Tables

Everyone was hard at work at the CBI. No one could believe that Kristina Frye was dead, she had been killed by Red John. Not only that, but Lisbon was currently at the hospital with Jane. He had, well no one was quite sure what he was.

"Boss wants you to see what you can get from this." Cho told Van Pelt as he dropped an evidence bag on to her desk.

"What is it?" she asked trying to make out the mangled pieces before her.

"It's Jane's cellphone, it got broken." He added as he took a seat at his own desk and started up his computer.

"This was not broken, looks like someone threw it against a wall." Grace stated as she emptied the contents of the baggy on her desk.

"Precisely." Was Cho's final comment.

"Okay I know that this case is going to be hard. I mean Jane had something going with Kristina, and she was a nice lady. I can't say if I agree with Jane in saying that she was a fraud. Ever since he started seeing her I get the feeling that he wasn't so sure about that anymore, but what I want to talk about is what he said out there at the crime scene." Rigsby said stating the obvious.

"You mean confessing his love to Lisbon. Finally out loud, and not just to her but to everyone who could hear? Which was precisely the fifty people in this area right now?" Cho asked.

"Yea."

"Why would wanna talk about that?" Cho deadpanned and went back to his computer screen.

Grace couldn't help but smirk at Cho's antics, while Rigsby just sucked his teeth and mumbled to himself.

"I thought it was romantic. I mean no disrespect to Kristina. What has happened to her is horrible and I can't wait to get a piece of Red John because of this, but he said it. He finally said it." She grinned.

"I know I couldn't believe it, I always thought that he'd say it after he was being hauled off to prison covered in RJ's blood after he killed him. You know sort of a crazed deranged guy and then boom he'd say I love you to her as she was cuffing him and I don't know she said something like too little too late and shove him against a squad car. Then secretly go off and cry someplace out of sight."

"Wayne." Grace scolded.

"Well come on Lisbon is a great boss, and she's hot, but when it comes to lady like ways well she's no you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you telling me I'm not good at my job?" Grace stated getting upset.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. It's just well when we see you Grace, they are surprised that you are as good as a cop as you are, and you can hold your own with the best of them. When folks see Lisbon it's hard to see she's not a cop. Hey guys down in Narcotics thought that she was dating Betty from homicide."

"Badass Big Betty, and Lisbon why would they think that?" Grace asked in disbelief. She would admit that Lisbon didn't show her feminine side often but everyone knew what she felt for Jane.

"They go shooting every Thursday. Ron said seeing the two of them together was like foreplay." Rigsby stated.

"Hey." Ron objected from the corner.

"Cho, you're being awfully quiet. Do you think that they'll be big changes now that the boss and Jane have confessed their love for each other?"

"No I don't."

"Why not?" Grace asked confused.

"Lisbon didn't do any confessing."

"Oh." Grace sighed letting that sink in.

*AC*

She loved seeing him sleep. That was her favorite way of seeing him lately when he was asleep. He always looked at peace. All of the worry and the tension eased away from his face, and it was like ten years just washed away from his face. She couldn't help it, she loved him. He had said it, he said it out loud in front of everyone, while he cried over his dead girlfriend that he couldn't recognize. No one said love was easy. She would pick a better time to tell him how she felt. He just had to wake up.

She was hovering. She thought he was asleep, and she was hovering. He knew that she was worried. He should open his eyes and tell her that he's okay. The thing was he didn't think he was, he would never be okay again. Kristina Frye was dead, Red John had changed the game again. This was not his ammo, he killed her in his home and then he just through her away in a dump. He's angry, and erratic, he really had no clue what he would do next. He knew that he had to keep Lisbon safe, and the easiest way to do that was to stay as far away from her as possible. So what if he told her he loved her, he could just take it back. No big deal, she knew he was an asshole. Now was the time to prove her right.

"Hello Teresa I'm Dr. Martins I want to talk to you about Patrick's case?" a brunette doctor asked as she entered the room.

"Hello Dr. Martins, is it? What happened to Dr. Joyner?"

"I was called in just for this case. I've been counseling people with his condition for years now and I want to help him get his life back."

"He doesn't need you, I mean I don't mean you any disrespect but he's on medication and this is temporary. So whatever you got planned he doesn't need it."

Ms. Lisbon-"

"Agent Lisbon." She corrected her sternly.

"Agent Lisbon, I understand that you are scared right now. What is happening to Jane right now can be hard on anyone, but I heard what happened earlier today. It's important that he is surrounded by friends right now. Considering what's going on he can process being surrounded by friends, to him he's in a room full of strangers."

"No he's not, he has me. I'm not leaving him."

Lorelai sighed this was going to be a hard assignment. How was she going to do anything if she had to work around this bodyguard of a woman?

"I can tell that you care for him, and that's a good thing. It's up to you and I to see him through this. We just need to wait until he's conscious and talk to him in a calmly matter about everything. His nerves are through the roof right now, looking of Dr. Joyner's notes I'm quite unsure how she let him leave the hospital in the first place."

He's stubborn and if he doesn't like being a place he will do everything in his power to make sure that he's removed. Dr. Joyner and I decided that it was better for his sake, and the sake of the others at the hospital that he left. I know now that wasn't a good idea."

"Don't worry we'll get him through. I know this maybe temporary for him but it's best that he has all the knowledge that he needs to adapt to his surroundings. That way he doesn't have to be so depended on you."

"I'm here for as long as he needs me. You hear that, so yoru can stop pretending to be asleep."

"Guess I'm busted then." He sighed opening his eyes.

*AC*

Grace had been working on the phone all day with no luck. How in the hell did they expect her to put it back together after what had been done to it? She was good but she was no miracle worker. She gave up on it after 2 hours but she didn't have the common sense to contact the service provider. With that she got the pleasure of listening to some horrible voicemails. She knew that before she went home she was going to have to make her way to the hospital and give him the biggest hug she could muster up. She knew that he didn't see her face when he looked at her, but he had to be able to feel that she cared about him so much and was there for him. Lisbon too.

She was just about to decide that the phone truly was a bust when she found that someone had been monitoring the calls that came to that phone. She was more than stunned when she traced the source back to the hospital where Jane was at right now.

"Guys I got something, we need to get to the hospital now!" she shouted to the team as she got her gun from the drawer it was kept in.

*AC*

Patrick Jane was lying in his bed once again, after being poked and prodded for the past hour. He was trying his best to fake sleep, while Lisbon went to the cafeteria and got her some much needed lunch. It was getting harder and harder to shake her. He needed to get her out of his life, he wanted her safe and to be safe she had to get far away from him. Although with his current situation she was the only thing that was constant in his life. How could he push her way when he needed her the most? He couldn't.

This new doctor though, she was a piece of work. He wondered what she looked like. She had long wavy hair like Lisbon's, it was the same length as hers as well. In the last hour he has spent with her, she had even smelt like her but that was where the similarities ended. The face that his mind had cooked up for her was a face that was almost mouse like with eyes that were totally too close together, and a very profound nose. He wondered how accurate his faces were to the real faces of these new people that he was encountering. He hoped not that accurate, really he was starting to think that the faces that he saw when he looked at people were because of his past with a carnival.

"Hello Mr. Jane, don't mind me. I'm just going to give you something to help you relax." A nurse said as she entered the room.

He decided that he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of opening his eyes. If she had something that she needed his attention for then she would have to wait until later. He was tired, he was tired of everything actually. He didn't want Lisbon around him because she was going to get hurt, but he didn't want her to leave him because he was slipping and he know he'd give in to the nothingness if he let her go.

His eyes shot opened once the medicine entered his system. He wasn't making him sleepy like the other medicine had it was making him nervous quite nervous and numb. He looked into the direction of the nurse and tried to focus on her face. Seriously though what good was that going to do him right now, the effort of it all was making his head pound.

"What?" he finally managed to croak out.

"Patrick I have a message for you from Red John." She told him as she begin to open up a case of knives in various shapes and sizes.

"Red John." He slurred.

"He's decided that the game should change." She stated making her first slice. "It's been years now and you're not close to figuring him out, and he's destroyed you." She continued as she made small but painful slices. "He's decided that he needs a new player in the mix, he's seen what losing the love of your life that you've already had. You were with Angela and Charlotte, you had a life and you were truly happy. He's decided that he wants to play with your precious Teresa now. What will she do when she discovers your dead body before she's even had the chance to experience your real love." She snickered and she pushed the blade swiftly into his side.

He let out a loud audible gasp and he was plunged into darkness. He never even saw when Lisbon burst through his door and tackled the deranged nurse to the ground.

A/N: Cliffy aren't I a stinker. I started to make this a super long chapter but then I got called away. Going to finish this later so guess what you're going to get two chapters today. What do you think? Have I gone too far?


	9. The Plot Thickens

A/N: This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but i felt guilty for not giving another yesterday as i planned. So i decided to post this one for you. I have a beta now, the lovely MartyMac and she's going to help me catch my mistakes. So Enjoy.

Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

She was pissed. She had stepped away for few minutes, only because he made it seem like it was physically hurting him if he didn't get something to eat. She decided to have a burger and some fries, only to have to get physical with some deranged nurse when she got back to his room. She wanted and she was going to get her answers.

"I'll ask you again where is Red John?" she said trying her best to stare this psycho down.

"Yea like I'm just going to answer that. You think that you've stopped what's about to happen Teresa. Red John likes you, he thinks that the two of you will have fun together."

"You can cut that mind game, speaking in code bullshit, he and I will not be playing anything. Patrick will find him, and then I'm taking him down. That's the only game that he and I will be playing.

Teresa wanted to snap her neck, and it didn't help when the psycho started laughing at her.

"We confiscated your suicide tablet and you won't be having any visitors. You do realize that it's over for you. So tell me something useful and we'll try to work out a deal."

"You wanna know something, I'll tell you something. That Patrick of yours, he's broken. It took him a long time but he's broken now. No matter what he says he feels for you, he'll never let you in, and Red John knows this. So he's going to do you a favor and set Jane out to pasture."

"If you think I'm going to let you or Red John get your hands on him..."

"No one can stop him. Red John is everywhere, and he's going to give Jane what he has wanted for so long. He's going let him be with his family, and then he'll start with you. He can't wait to see how long it takes to break you."

"Why you little…"

"Boss, Can we step outside for a minute?" Cho asks her feeling that things are getting a little hot and heavy in the interrogation room.

"Fine, I need to check on Jane anyway." She tells him excusing herself from the room.

*AC*

"We really appreciate you doing this." Grace told the young doctor as she set up the monitors around the room.

"Well when I took this job I never thought that I would be in a halfway house, hidden away with my patient. This isn't going to get dangerous is it?" she asked worried.

"Oh no you guys are safe here. An officer will always be here. It'll probably be Lisbon. We just don't want something like what happened to happen again. Is he going to be okay?"

Lorelei Martins took a moment to look at the young red head. She saw worry and compassion oozing from her. She could tell that she really cared about this Patrick Jane.

"Don't worry, we're going to take good care of him."

"Well I'll step out and let you get him settled in. I better check in with the boss." She smiled leaving the two of them alone.

Lorelei took a moment to take in the looks of her patient. He really was quite an attractive man. She would teach him to deal with this "face blindness". She would help understand that this was not a death sentence for him he had plenty too look forward to in life. She was torn from her thoughts by the vibrating of her phone. She knew she was supposed to give it to the detective, but there were some things she couldn't give up.

"Hello." She answered.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be just fine. Our little detective got there in time to stop our friend from doing the job."


	10. The Walls Are Closing IN

Chapter 10: The Walls Are Closing In

It was a cloudy and very gloomy day. Not that I would feel much better if today was a sunny and bright day, but maybe I would feel a bit better. Today we put Kristina Frye into the ground. What's weird, and is pulling at my gut this current moment is that she's not buried to far from Charlotte and Angela. Now I've got three reasons not to ever come back to this place. Yet I know that I will be back, I have to come back. For some odd reason at moments that are different than the last I'm drawn here. I have to come and beg for forgiveness for what I've done to them. This is where they are, I learned a long time ago there's no heaven, or hell, or Jesus for that matter. IF there was a place like heaven and our Lord then he would've never let a mad man like Red John in there to hurt my family.

Everyone came out for this, I've been told. There's still no change in me, I could still be looking my own mother in the face and for all I know it's a woman. Well that's accept for when it comes to Lisbon. She's still the most beautiful creature I've seen in years, but nothing can happen. This time around it's not because I'm protecting her. It's because she's protecting me. A protective Lisbon, is a scary Lisbon.

Teresa Lisbon was on edge. She was doing her best to keep her eye on the perimeter as well as her consultant. She thought it would be easy to keep Jane away from the funeral. Her ex-husband was there and he didn't like him, and it was a funeral. That alone was reason for her to think that he wouldn't show up, but his reason for being there was in the front row.

Joshua Frye was about twelve years old and he had lost his mother. That's why she had to keep telling herself. He was the reason that a man would come to a funeral where obviously everyone here blamed him for her death. Especially the husband, well ex-husband. Cho and Rigsby had to stop him from getting physically against Jane. She was going to protect him though, she didn't care what kind of game that Red John wanted her to be a part of it wasn't happening. No one else was dying, well unless it was Red John.

The thing thought that was bothering her right now, and kept stealing her attention away from the area surrounding them, a grieving family, and how Jane's hair seemed to be extra blonde, and his eyes looked extremely green every time he stole a glance at her that he thought she didn't notice. Dr. Lorelai Martins. She was sitting right there beside him, and he was allowing he to hold his hand. She knew of course that it wasn't nothing romantic, it was the whole crowd thing.

That was something that had noticed when they took a trip to the supermarket. A grocer that they had went to plenty of times ran by a lovely oriental man and his wife. They stopped Jane to talk to him and he had no idea who they were, and then the family started coming out of the back and everyone wanted to tell the story of how Jane had saved the day when a man had tried to rob them. The whole family had gotten a bit touchy feely and well, let's just say that he had a whopper of a panic attack.

So now he's only close to Lorelai and myself. We keep him safe. She really is a lot tougher than I thought, and she's helping him recognize things in people so that he recognize them without being able to recognize them. Like Rigsby's constant smell of something sweet, something about the clicks of stride when she walks, and Cho well he's Cho. She was helping him with this condition that just didn't seem like it was going away. She needed it to go away, so he wouldn't need her anymore, and she could go away.

The funeral was ending and he decided that he would stay in his seat until her family left and then he'd leave. Her husband was sort of big and he didn't know how much longer they could hold him off. He knew that he deserved the punch that he was just itching to lay on him. He wasn't here for him though. He was there for Joshua.

"Hey Mr. Jane, could I talk to you for a minute?" Joshua Frye asked as he approached.

"I'm so sorry about your mom." Jane told him quickly. He could tell that his father was detesting every moment his son spent in his presence.

"I need to speak to you a minute, alone if you don't mind." He asked referring to Dr. Martins who was hovering around.

"We're going to step over here for a second. I doubt someone is going to try and take me out at a funeral.

*AC*

Patrick didn't have any idea what Joshua would have to say to him but it sure as hell was not what he expected.

"I have a message for you from my mother." He told him.

Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Kristina taking people for a ride with this scam of hers, she had her son doing it as well. He was a child. He would have never had Charlotte doing something like that. He wanted to tell him that his other was lying and he knew for a fact that he was as well, but he thought better of it, this would be the last time he saw this boy probably. Certainly if his father had anything to say about it, and once again he couldn't blame him.

"What is it?" he asked just wanted it to be over.

"She wanted you to know that she doesn't blame you. She knew the risk in all of this, and she wouldn't change any of it. She got to know you, and believe it or not you are a good person. You don't deserve this, and she's with them now."

"Thank you."

He needed to get away. He didn't mention them personally, but he knew who "them" implied. He was getting closer and closer to breaking and he needed to use this opportunity to get away from Joshua and Lisbon and her paranoia. He knew that he wasn't coming after him right now. They were expecting him to, no he would wait until their guard was down and then he would strike.

After he watched Joshua make it back to his father, and made sure that Lisbon had Lorelai distracted. He was sure that they were talking about him. This was the perfect time to get away. He eased from the graveyard and took off down the street. He didn't even notice the man following him.

A/N: Am I losing my touch yet with this story? Let me know. Speak soon.


	11. Come on Closer

Chapter 11: Getting Closer

About ten minutes of walking down the road, and he knew he was being followed. It wasn't as if the man was being secretive about it. He obviously weren't trying to hide, and that's what made Jane feel uneasy. He picked up the pace, trying to get to a public area quickly. He had just rounded a corner when his phone rang, nearly making him wet himself.

"Hello." He answered not checking the caller ID.

"Hello Patrick, I'm so happy to find out that you didn't go boom." That familiar voice cackled.

"Well, you know it's going to take a little more than a bomb to stop me from finding you."

"I know, and I heard about your little problem, I'm so sorry but I realize it makes our little game a lot more fun." He sneered.

Patrick's stomach begin to flip-flop and he could feel his palms getting sweaty. This walk seriously hadn't been a good idea.

"Facial Blindness - when I heard about it my first thought was, is this a real thing. Then when I found out it was, well, it was like Christmas came early this year. I mean I could be there with you, right now, and you would never be able to tell."

Patrick didn't want Red John to know just how much he was getting to him. He began to walk at a slower pace, but his eyes were everywhere. He had finally made it to the park, that's where he had been heading. He had wanted to go and sit on a bench and think about things - like he and Lisbon had done just a few days ago, but now things were different. Anyone and everyone could be a threat, and he had no kind of back up to keep him safe. Now he knew that coming alone was a big mistake. He saw a man not too far from him reading a newspaper; but every few seconds he could see that he was looking up from the paper at him.

"Do you think that's me?" the voice on the phone asked. "He is a rather handsome fellow, but you can't even see how he really looks. Of course, that would simply be too easy, I could just sneak up behind you and grab you!"

Right when he said those words, Jane was knocked to the ground by an assailant. Unknown hands were grabbing at him and now he was totally freaking out trying to get away. He finally got the upper hand, when he picked up a small rock and hit the man on the head. Not very hard but the man was stunned temporarily allowing Jane to get away.

Now Jane was running, running but he wasn't in such good shape to run since his lungs were still "shit" after being blown up. His damaged side hurt and he was going to have to stop. Although he thought he was going to lose his mind he stopped anyway. Then when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, his mind just gave up and he passed out right then and there!

*AC*

Teresa Lisbon was angry. She was angry and she needed someone to yell at. She had the perfect person in Dr. Lorelei Martins.

"So he just says I'm going to step over here and you let him?" she asked pleasantly.

"He was talking to his girlfriend's son how the hell I was supposed to know he would pick that time to run off? I'm not the detective here you are, and you are the ones who are supposed to watch him. I'm the one who is in charge of his health. Speaking of health, why don't you let me take a look at your face? I think you could finally lose the bandage today." She said approaching Lisbon.

"He's out there alone and scared, and you're worried about my face. Red John is out there, he could get him. I swear to God if he gets hurt I'm going t ..." "Boss! Dr. Martins! Get out here!" Rigsby's voice shouted from the front of the apartment.

Lisbon didn't know what to think when she entered and Rigsby was lying an unconscious Jane down on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked rushing to his side.

"He's okay. He just had some kind of panic attack. I watched him leave the funeral. Frye's kid said something to him and I could see that it upset him, but you know it's Jane and he's not going to tell anyone anything. So I saw that you were talking to Cho and I decided I would just tail him. Then I think someone called him and that's when things got crazy. He saw me and started running away from me. Then, well, I forgot that he wasn't going to know I was me and he freaked. He bashed me in the head with a rock.

"Let me take a look at that." Lorelei said as she came to take a look at it.

"Thanks Rigs, why don't the two of you go next door and I'll stay here with him. He might still be a little freaked out so why don't you two just go next door."

"I don't think that's a good idea Lisbon, I want to see how he comes round."

"Rigsby needs your attention right now, and don't you think you've done enough for Jane?" she shouted a little louder than need be.

She was more than grateful when Rigsby took the good doctor by the hand and led her away to the other group of rooms they were occupying.

*AC*

He was waking up and trying his best not to panic. That's what he wanted. Red John wanted him to wake up and panic, because then he'd really enjoy doing whatever it was he was planning on doing to him. Jane was not going to allow that to happen. He was going to take it like a man, and then hopefully he would find a way to finally kill the bastard. When Jane finally opened his eyes, all the emotion he had been feeling just swam to the surface.

Lisbon knew what was coming and that's why she asked the others to go away. Since this whole blindness thing happened his emotions were all over the place and she wasn't surprised this time when he saw her face he sat up and immediately hugged her. She loved Jane hugs, she had always loved Jane hugs, but now since he had said it, she really loved Jane hugs. She just was not prepared for what happened next.

The kiss started out slowly. Just a little peck on the lips. It was nice and soft and left her lips tingling. He stopped and looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission. She wanted to make sure that he saw what she truly felt, so for that moment while no one was around she let down the walls that she had put up around herself. She wanted him to see just how much she loved him. That's when he really kissed her, and his tongue slipped inside her mouth for a little exploration.

Things were happening so fast, he had pulled up her shirt to untuck it from her pants, and she felt the button on her fly come undone.

"Jane, are you sure about this?" she asked. She was feeling things she hadn't felt in ages and she didn't want him to stop but she wouldn't take advantage of him.

"Oh Teresa, I haven't been so sure of anything in my life." He told her as he began floating butterfly kisses down her neck.

*AC*

"I bet he was truly scared." Lorelei practically giggled into the phone.

"They are together right now, she sent me away. You were right, he is so in love with her. I just don't think he'll ever have the balls to make the first move. I have the perfect plan though."

"What is that?" he asked her.

"Well her face is healing quite nicely, and I have a theory of my own." She smirked taking out a blazer similar to Lisbon's from her closet.


	12. Please Don't Leave Me

Chapter 12: Please Don't Leave Me

It was a brand new morning and she was feeling refreshed. She rolled over and that's when it all came back to her. She had sex with Patrick Jane last night! She had sex with Patrick Jane last night! She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after 5. He would be waking up soon, she bet she looked a mess. She quickly hopped from the bed.

She knew that a lot of things were going on. A madman wanted to kill the man she loved, but that didn't matter she would just have to keep him as close to her as possible and maybe they could do some more of what they did last night. What they did last night? Oh my god she had slept with him, and it was... she couldn't help the smile creeping up her face as she brushed her teeth.

She knew that she was turning into a girl, and for a minute she didn't care. She was always on point, while Van Pelt got to flirt and giggle and be, well, Van Pelt. It wasn't fair, she knew how everyone in the office thought of her, and she definitely knew what they thought about her weekly visits to the firing range. So for the moment she was going to do this. She was going to be a girl.

She took a quick look at the scar on her face. Dr. Martins was right, it was healing quite nicely. She didn't want him to see her that way though. Especially after they had taken this final step toward their future, she had decided that she was going to let him see her beauty. So she took the brush and brushed her hair one final time, and put a little concealer on her face to hide that scar. Then she eased back into bed beside him.

*AC*

Patrick Jane woke from some of the best sleep that he had had in a long time. He had made love to Teresa last night, and he didn't know what he was going to do about it. It wasn't that he regretted it, he felt many things, but regret was not one of them. It was just the old question of how he was going to protect her now. Although he knew the threat had been against his life, something kept telling him that she was the real target. RJ would do whatever it took to make sure he'd taken Lisbon, too.

Before he could even open his eyes he was overtaken by the smell of cinnamon and he loved it. That was one thing that he always loved about her, that sweet, spicy odor of cinnamon. She was like his little slice of apple pie and everyone loves apple pie. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

He couldn't help but smile when he felt her smiling back and he leaned in for a little more.

"I could get use to waking up like this." She practically purred.

"I know I could... " he stopped mid-sentence once his eyes were open and immediately jumped from the bed.

*AC*

Dr. Lorelei Martins took the blazer she had on last night out of the closet and threw it on the bed. She had to get the outfit just right. It had to scream Lisbon. She had figured it out, why hadn't anyone else figured it out. She knew they had practically been told the truth but it was like they chose to ignore the fact that he only recognized Lisbon because of the scar on her face. She had been teaching him all of these techniques that would help him learn the tells of others to identify them but he always relied on the scar on her face. Because of her scar he saw her true face which was scarred the night of their accident. His brain had fixated on that fact, and it was time for her to use it as her advantage.

She looked at herself in the mirror and knew she really could pull off the Lisbon look. She just had to try to walk manly, and god forbid if she had to run when she lured him away, it literally made her sad when she saw Lisbon run for the first time. It was like a wounded dog or something. She put her gun behind her shirt and sighed to herself. It really was a shame she couldn't have met him before this maybe they could've had some fun.

*AC*

He couldn't breathe, the walls were closing in. He knew for a fact that it was Lisbon, but it wasn't. She had been his constant. She had been the one thing keeping him grounded and he had finally given in to his desires and let her know how he felt, only to wake up and have her gone. She was gone, he needed Lisbon. He couldn't be here, not without Lisbon. He could feel the walls closing in.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She cursed as she ran into the bathroom. She knew, she knew what was happening. She wanted to be perfect for him, but didn't realize just what waking up to her with no sign of a scar would do to him. She took the washcloth and quickly scrubbed the concealer from her face. She looked at herself and sighed when the faint scar returned. She hoped this did the trick.

She had reached him just in time, he was about to leave the room. He was half dressed, and he didn't even have any shoes on.

"Jane! Where are you going?" she shouted causing him to pause at the door.

When he turned around for just a split second she saw how truly frightened he was and it broke her heart. How was she going to get him through all of this? She didn't know but she would always be there for him. Then his face broke into the biggest smile she'd seen in a while, and then he threw his arms around her.

"Please Lisbon. Please don't leave me, I can make it through anything as long as I have you, but if you leave then I'll be truly lost."

She hugged him tighter. She wasn't going to let go. She would never let go.


End file.
